What May
by lovestruck1990
Summary: Just after Sam and Jack finally get permission to 'screw the regs' tragedy strikes. Character Death. Rewrite of Come What May


Sam just sat there, staring at her CO. Usually she wouldn't blatantly ogle him, but ever since their last team night she couldn't help it. They had invited Cassie to join them, even let her pick out the movie. Cassie's latest obsession was musicals, so of course, she rented Moulin Rouge.

**Flashback**

'_I can't believe we let Cassie pick the movie. Oh well, at least she chose a good one. I wish she'd scoot over a bit more, I'm practically on top of the Colonel! Not that I mind being on top. Shit! Damnit. Sam, keep your mind out of the gutter and watch the movie.' Sam was having a hard time concentrating, after all the were watching a romantic movie, and she was sitting next to the man she loved. Next to her, Jack was having the same troubles. Not that it mattered much, he had seen this movie twenty times, thanks to Cass. He couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to the gorgeous woman next to him. Sub consciously Jack draped his arm over Sam's shoulder. By mid movie Sam had relaxed into the Colonels warm body, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. At the end of the movie he was quietly singing the words in her ear, and in Sam's mind Ewan McGregor's voice didn't sound half as sweet as Jacks._

_Never knew I could feel like thisLike I've never seen the sky beforeI want to vanish inside your kissEvery day I'm loving you more and more_

_Sam slowly closed her eyes, envisioning the two of them alone, gently swaying, him singing to her as they held each other close._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it singsTelling me to give you everythingSeasons may change, winter to springBut I love you until the end of time_

_By now Sam was putty in his hands. Screw the Air force, one word from Jack and she'd throw it all to hell._

_Come what mayCome what mayI will love you until my dying day_

_But Sam knew he would never ask, which is one of the reasons she loved him. He was always putting her first. _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect placeSuddenly it moves with such a perfect graceSuddenly my life doesn't seem such a wasteIt all revolves around you_

_So, Sam chose to be content in the moment, snuggled up to the man she loved, him singing her new favorite song in her ear._

_And there's no mountain too highNo river too wideSing out this song I'll be there by your sideStorm clouds may gatherAnd stars may collideBut I love you until the end of time_

_Come what mayCome what mayI will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what mayI will love you, I will love youSuddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what mayCome what mayI will love you until my dying day_

_By the end of the movie Sam and Cass were watery eyed, Cass because Nicole Kiddman had died. Sam, because no matter how much she loved the Colonel, she could never really have him. And having him sing a song that said everything she felt for him, made it hurt all the more. Sam took a deep breath and stood up, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of Jack, but knowing she had to. But just because she couldn't openly tell him how she felt, didn't mean she couldn't send him a little message now and then._

**End Flashback**

So here they were, sitting in her lab, Sam working on the latest doohickey that SG-12 brought in, Jack humming quietly while playing with hi yo-yo. When all of the sudden Sam realized what song he was humming. Smiling to herself, Sam, softly joined Jack in humming what she had decided she would reserve as 'their' song.

As Jack was sitting in Carter's lab, mulling over the past couple of weeks, his mind kept going back to their last team night. He and Carter had been so close he could smell her shampoo, and oh! How he loved the smell of her shampoo. Almost like apples and raspberries. He was overjoyed with how comfortable they had gotten, he had even gone over the line and was singing in her ear. And ever since then she had been acting even more friendly. One day while 'doing paperwork' in his office( meaning he was playing his Gameboy) he found a CD in one of his drawer. When he finally got around to listening it he was pleasantly surprised. It was the same song he had sung to Major Carter. So now here he was, mere feet from the woman that he had long since given his whole heart to, humming a song that he probably couldn't forget if he tried. And to his surprise, she was humming along with him, much softer, of course. The sudden urge to stand up and kiss her hit him smack-dab in the chest. This time, he wasn't going to ignore it. So Jack calmly stood up, and walked over to Sam, who was so engrossed in her new doohickey she was oblivious to the fact that he was standing beside her. Jack turned Sam on her stool until she was facing him with a look of absolute bewilderment, and ever so softly he pulled her up until she was standing. Jack took one deep breath and leaned in ever so gently pressed his lips to hers. Sam's immediate response was to wrap her arms around his neck. Jack, feeling rather bold, deepened the kiss into an all out battle of tongues. When the need for air became too great Jack slowly retreated from the most heart-searing kiss he had ever experienced, when he opened his eyes his brain was sent on an overload. There was Sam, eyes shut, her chest heaving up and down, her breath coming in deep pants. Jacks heart almost exploded.

"Sam-"Jack was quickly cut off by Samantha's lips. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, it was sweet, and reassuring. Sam smiled, looked up and shook her head, then she sat down and went back on her computer. Jack, thinking that she didn't want him after all was about to turn and exit her lab when the soft sound of Carter humming reached his ear. All of the sudden he realized what she was doing, in the heat of the moment Colonel O'Neill had forgotten that their were cameras in Sam's lab. Smiling to himself, Jack went back to where he was sitting, and quietly continued humming. In that moment, he knew everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack was pacing the hall in front of General Hammonds office. Ever since he kissed Sam last week, Jack had been wondering if he could convince Hammond to ask the president for an approval for he and Sam to be together. Jack figured that the two of them, with the help of Teal'c and Daniel, had saved the world enough times to be given at least this much. Jack's pacing came to an abrupt stop when he heard the door open. Jack whipped around to be face to face with the lovely Major Doctor Samantha Carter.

"S-Major! What's up?" Jack shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Sam smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nothing much sir. Are you here to talk to General Hammond, or did you just missed me so much you couldn't wait to see me?" Sam was trying her hardest to contain her smile.

"Of course Major, I'm here to talk to the General." Jack said with a wink. Sam stepped to the side and waved him in.

"Well, by all means sir, I was just headed back to my lab, apparently there's a problem with the security system." Jack smiled and nodded his head in understanding, then walked into the General's office, closing the door behind him. General Hammond looked up from the documents on his desk.

"Colonel O'Neill, what can I do for you son?"

"Well sir, there's…I'm fairly sure you've noticed…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Spit it out soldier!" General Hammond was having a wonderful time watching his 2IC squirm.

"I LOVE CARTER!" Jack surprised even himself with his outburst. "What I mean is, sir, I think that the Sg-1 has racked up enough brownie points, and now it's time to cash in. I would like for you to talk to the president about a special dispensation for Carter and I." Hammond looked at Jack for a few long seconds, then broke out into a grin.

"It's already been done Colonel. Major Carter came to me about a week ago with the same request, before you came in I had just finished telling Major Carter that the president granted her request and is contemplating the validity of the fraternization regulations for the entire base." Jack was dumbfounded. Sam had actually asked for this, and she didn't even talk to him about it?

"Oh, well in that case, General, I need to go and talk to Sam, permission to be dismissed?"

"Permission granted, now get outta my office, I have more important issues to deal with." Hammond said with a cheeky grin. Giving his superior a quick salute, Jack bounded out of his office and headed for the elevator. As the lift gate opened Jack nonchalantly glided out of it. Jack was daydreaming contently as he walked to Sam's lab, when all of the sudden a loud explosion emanated from within it. Jack ran to the smoking doorway. The sight that met his eyes almost shattered his heart. Sam was lying on the floor, her beautiful golden lochs were coated with blood, and her face was already starting to bruise. Jack rushed to the phone and called a medical team. Quickly hanging up the phone, Jack walked over to Sam's limp form, gently pressing his fingers to check for a pulse. Jack sighed, he could feel a soft thumping against his fingers. Within minutes Janet came running into the room with a medical team.

"Colonel, what happened?"

"I don't know, there was some sort of explosion, I…I didn't see what happened." Jack swallowed convulsively as Sam's limp form was strapped to a back board and lifted onto a gurney.

"Alright let's get her to the infirmary, move people!" Jack ran along the side of the stretcher as it bounded for the infirmary. Sam's consciousness came back and she started convulsing as pain coursed through her body. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Sam, baby I 'm here, stay with me ok." Sam looked up at Jack, tears welling in her eyes. Slowly Sam's eyes began to roll back in her head.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack wanted to believe she was just sleeping. He wanted to pretend that this was just another of their off-world missions and that she was going to be getting up for her watch any second. But Jack had always sucked at playing pretend, even when he was a kid. So here he was, staring at Sam's pale, almost lifeless form, and Jack O'Neill, the man who avoided emotions like the plague, was crying.

"_Get her to the infirmary stat! We need to check for internal damage! Henderson!" Janet yelled for one of the nurses._

"_Yes ma'am!" He promptly answered._

"_Run ahead and have Larson prep the MRI, we need to see if she's got cerebral swelling. MOVE!" Like the good doctor she was, Janet wasn't allowing any of her personal feelings to get in the way of her work. Jack helplessly followed the gurney as it made it's way down the halls, faintly hearing one of the nurses shout at the up coming airman to move out of the way. Jack's eyes were locked on Sam's pale, purplish face._

Daniel and Teal'c exited the Stargate with joyful faces. Hammond really didn't want to be the one to wipe it away. It wasn't very often that Teal's smiled, apparently his weekend with Ish'ta an Ry'ac had been a good one. Daniels face fell slightly as General Hammond walked up to him.

"Who?" was all he asked, his voice kept tight. Hammond let out a sigh.

"Major Carter was caught in an explosion this morning. Apparently, one of the alien devices she was working on reacted to the naquidah in her blood, and initiated a self destruct mode. The explosion threw her against the all, which cracked her skull. There's more, but I'm sure Doctor Frasier will give you a better explanation as to the extent of the damage.

"How's Jack holding up?" Daniel asked.

"That's something you'll have to decide for yourself Dr. Jackson. Dismissed."

Daniel and Teal'c walked quickly to the infirmary. Upon entering the infirmary, Daniel felt like a brick had just hit him in the stomach. Jack was sitting at the side of Sam's bed, her hand pressed against his lips, her skin a waxy white color. Jack was sobbing heavily, his unchecked emotions scared Daniel, not even when Jack had killed her did he show this much emotion. Daniel walked to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack's head immediately snapped up to look at Daniel.

" Jack? My god, she's not dead is she?" Jack's head dropped as he was racked with a tremendous sob. Growling Jack stood up and grabbed Daniel by the throat, and pinned him against the wall.

"She might as well be Daniel, look at her! She's barely breathing on her own! She doesn't even look like Sam!" Jack choked on a sob and his last scream was cut off. Daniel didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him as tightly to him as he could, hoping he could prevent Jack from causing him any bodily damage. Jack slumped against Daniel, the outburst he just had used up all the energy that was bottled up inside Jack. Teal'c closed the door to the small room, in order to spare his friend any sort of embarrassment.

"Jack, it'll be okay, I'll ask Hammond to send messages to our medically advanced allies and see if they can do anything" Daniel said softly.

"We already did that, so far no one has responded. Hell, I was willing to track down a sarcophagus." Daniel and Jack backed away from each other, and Jack pulled the young man into a quick, friendly hug.

"Thanks Daniel, I didn't mean to snap back there. Sorry, it's just…seeing her like this. " Jack dropped his chin to his chest "It's really hard. Especially because-"

"Because you can't tell her how you feel." Daniel interjected.

"No, she knows how I feel, I told her, we even got a pardon from the president on the fraternization regulations. I was on my way to ask her to dinner when the explosion happened. God, she died Daniel, her heart stopped. And if she does die, I'm not gonna stick around." Jack said so quietly, Daniel almost missed it.

Daniel and Teal'c stayed with Jack and Sam until Janet came in telling them to go and get some rest. She didn't even bother saying anything to Jack, it was a waste of energy to try and coerce him away from Sam.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_tissue warning people_

The worst moment of Jack O'Neill's life happened only hours after Daniel had spoken to him, telling him to keep up his hopes.

Jack had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of Sam's bed, his dreams had been riddled with horrendous images of Sam's bloodied body laying lifeless on the floor of her lab. Jack was ripped from his nightmare by a terribly annoying siren. Jack jumped up from his laying position. The horrible siren…was the sound of Samantha Carter going into cardiac arrest.

Janet and the medical staff rushed over to Sam's side, One of the orderlies pushed the zombie-like Jack out of the way as Jane attempted to restart Sam's heart with a defibrillator. Jack swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as he watched her body stiffen and relax with the shock of each charge. After two minutes of raising the charge, Janet lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm calling it. Time of death… oh-two-thirty-five. Spellman, take care of the paper work. Jack, will you please join me in my office?" Janet numbly asked, without waiting for a response, she walked to the other end of the infirmary and into her office. Jack stared at Sam for what felt like days before one of the nurses walked him to Janet's office. When he walked in, the petite brunette was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, crying her heart out. Jack didn't say anything, he simply sat next to her and lifted her into his lap and held on for dear life. It wasn't long before Daniel busted into the room, tears streaming down his face. Slowly Teal'c and General Hammond walked in behind him. Janet looked into Daniel eyes before she launched herself into his arms. Teal'c looked down at the man who laughed in the face of Goa'uld, took on battalion after battalions of Jaffa. That man was now nothing but a hollow shell. Teal'c knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"O'Neill, I give you my very deepest sympathies." Teal'c's voice cracked ever-so-slightly at the end. Samantha Carter had not only been his teammate, she had been his sister in arms, and a dear friend. Her presence in his life would be sorely missed.

Jack didn't want to look at all of the sympathetic faces gazing at him, so he went to his quarters.

When Daniel went to talk to him three hours later, he wasn't surprised to find his body lying face down in the pillows, clinging to her picture.

**A/N: So, I had no Idea how to continue this story, and I just got through reading three ridiculously depressing stories in a row…so this ending forced itself into my cerebellum. I apologize if I upset anyone with this ending, believe me it made me cry too. Now I'm going to go work on my other stories and give them happy endings!**


End file.
